1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to the electrical connector assembly having a retaining device to retain a heat dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
As we all known, Central Processing Unit (CPU) will generate a great deal of heat during operation, so a heat dissipating device is needed to transmit heat thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,052 issued to Ma on Nov. 30, 2004 discloses a heat sink retaining assembly including a retaining module and a pair of clips. Two retaining portions are respectively formed on each of two opposite sidewalls of the retaining module. Bifurcated block portions are integrally formed on interior faces of each of four sidewalls of the retaining module. A gap is defined between each block portion and its corresponding sidewall, and each gap receives a resilient member. Each resilient member includes a guide portion and a pressing portion. A heat sink is received in the retaining module via the guide portions. The heat sink is restricted by the pressing portions from sliding in lateral directions relative to the retaining module. The clips are engaged with the retaining portions. The heat sink is thereby securely fastened to the retaining module and to an associated CPU package.
However, the two clips of Ma assembled to the retaining module need operation two same times, respectively, clearly, it's trouble and waste of time.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly with a retaining device is needed.